


When the Rose Blooms (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: La primera vez que Derek lo vio fue en un partido de fútbol. Allí estaba él, animando en voz alta al número 12, inclinándose sobre la barra frente a las gradas. Su nariz era de color rojo brillante debido al aire frío de la noche. Su cabello desordenado estaba medio cubierto por un gorro. Su piel era casi translúcida bajo las grandes luces del estadio. La aguda visión de Derek pudo captar los pequeños lunares que cubrían su rostro. Derek pudo escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho por la emoción. Vio a sus amigos a su alrededor. Pero Derek tenía sus ojos puestos solo en él.-x-Esta historia pertenece a Clints13Arrow que me ha dado autorización para traducir su historia. Link de su perfil: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow





	When the Rose Blooms (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Rose Blooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199486) by [Clints13Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow). 



**Capítulo único**

 

La primera vez que Derek lo vio fue en un partido de fútbol. Allí estaba  _él_ , animando en voz alta al número 12, inclinándose sobre la barra frente a las gradas.  _Su_ nariz era de color rojo brillante debido al aire frío de la noche.  _Su_  cabello desordenado estaba medio cubierto por un gorro.  _Su_  piel era casi translúcida bajo las grandes luces del estadio. La aguda visión de Derek pudo captar los pequeños lunares que cubrían  _su_  rostro. Derek pudo escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza en  _su_  pecho por la emoción. Vio a sus amigos a su alrededor. Pero Derek tenía sus ojos puestos solo en  _él_.

Un miembro del equipo caminó frente a Derek cortando su línea de visión. Derek no pudo evitar gruñir. Un gran número blanco 12 estaba en la parte posterior de la camiseta de su compañero de equipo. El mismo número que  _animaba_. McCall. Ese era su nombre. Juega en defensa. Ahora que Derek lo piensa, nunca habló con McCall. Derek solía salir más con Boyd, Erica, Isaac y Jackson. Eran su manada después de todo. Pero aún así, ahora que lo pensaba, Derek sabía que McCall era como ellos. Un hombre lobo.

¿Cómo nunca lo había  _visto_  antes? Derek todavía estaba en shock, pero rápidamente volvió su mirada cuando lo  _vio_  mirar hacia él. Derek se ajustó el casco y volvió al juego. Incluso cuando estaba esperando que le pasaran el balón, se preguntó, ¿cuál era  _su_  nombre?

 

 

Stiles fue todo gritos y sonrisas cuando ganaron el partido. Kira aplaudió igual de fuerte, su pancarta casi desgarrada por lo mucho que lo agitaba. Lydia estaba gritando pero no tan fuerte. Stiles se estaba congelando pero estaba feliz. Sabía cuánto disfrutaba Scott jugando, cuánto había querido ganar. Stiles trató de asegurarle que era solo su segundo año. Todavía quedaban muchos partidos.

Cuando Scott corrió a las gradas para unirse a ellos. El grupo de amigos decidió que deberían salir y comer en un restaurante. Se merecían una comida de celebración. Stiles no podía ignorar la sensación de que alguien lo estaba mirando. Stiles estaba seguro de que no era nada. Después de todo, la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil había visto el juego.

 

 

Derek no pudo mantener  _su_  rostro fuera de su mente. Cuando llegó el lunes, el Alfa estaba nervioso. No se había sentido nervioso por alguien antes. Bueno, no en algunos años. Cuando Derek estacionó su Camaro en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Odio cómo sus ojos vagaban alrededor,  _buscándolo_. Boyd lo distrajo, hablando de inglés y de cómo se había olvidado de su tarea. Su manada y sus amigos se unieron a él y juntos caminaron hacia el campus.

Derek escuchó el sonido de un vehículo que necesitaba cambiar sus frenos. Echó un vistazo para ver que coche era, pero prestó toda su atención cuando vio quién era. Ahí estaba  _él_. Parecía  _despeinado_.  _Sus_  gafas estaban torcidas.  _Su_  camisa estaba medio metida en sus pantalones. Estaba sosteniendo una carpeta, y un pedazo de papel estaba entre  _sus_  dientes.  _Su_  mochila colgaba de un hombro. Derek no pudo captar su olor antes de correr completamente opuesto a Derek. Derek no intentó dejar que la expresión de decepción quedara en su rostro. Cuando se volvió hacia sus amigos, trató de parecer lo más desinteresado posible. Con suerte,  _lo_  volvería a ver.

 

 

Stiles tuvo una mañana dura. Su alarma no sonó y su impresora estaba atascada con papel. Esta fue la razón por la que corría esa mañana, iba tarde. Para empeorar las cosas, no pudo encontrar su par de gafas hasta que le dio la vuelta a su habitación. Stiles corrió por los pasillos antes de que lo detuvieran.

"Stilinski, no corres por los pasillos", Stiles miró al profesor que le gritó para ver que no era otro que el Sr. Finstock. Parecía que el profesor de economía siempre lo vigilaba. Además, era extraño verlo temprano en la mañana.

Stiles lo despidió y se apresuró hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Dentro ya había alumnos sentados alrededor de un grupo de mesas. Cuando abrió la puerta, todos se giraron para mirarlo.

"Lo siento, llego tarde", trató de arrastrarse a un asiento libre, pero pudo ver que Lydia ya estaba dejando pasar su retraso.

"Como decía," comenzó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Lydia Martin. "Todavía tenemos un par de semanas para organizar el baile de invierno. He hablado con el director y él nos permitirá elegir nuestro propio tema este año. Stiles, estoy segura de que tienes el presupuesto establecido".

Stiles repartió las copias del papel que había estado imprimiendo toda la mañana. Estaba a cargo de la tesorería del consejo estudiantil. Por lo general, los puestos para el consejo estudiantil eran solo para personas de la tercera edad, pero Stiles había logrado una buena campaña y el apoyo de Lydia. Actualmente, estaban planeando un nuevo baile para todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Stiles no estaba tan interesado en ir al baile pero quería estar involucrado en su planificación. Después de que todo sus amigos probablemente iban a ir, entonces él también tendría que ir.

 

 

Las clases de Derek eran aburridas. La mitad de las veces ni siquiera prestaba atención. El almuerzo vino y se fue. Derek intentó mirar por el rabillo del ojo, pero no podía  _verlo_  por ninguna parte. Los días pasaron y Derek comenzó a preguntarse si no  _iban_  a la misma escuela o simplemente había sido producto de su imaginación. Fue en un día en el que Derek salió temprano de clase y lo  _vio_. Allí estaba  _él_  con una chica y juntos estaban colgando una pancarta. Derek se detuvo en seco. Podía escuchar  _su_  corazón latir constantemente. Apenas podía captar  _su_  olor. Olía a colonia Old Spice, canela y flores recién cortadas.  _Su_  olor no le hacia doler la nariz como tantos otros.

Derek permaneció de pie solo  _mirándolo_ , incluso cuando saltó de una silla después de colgar una pancarta. A Derek no le importó lo que decía la pancarta. La chica que estaba con él se  _volvió_  para mirar a Derek.  _Él_  siguió su mirada y también miró a Derek. Derek podía sentir su corazón saltar en su pecho solo con su mirada. Derek se  _dio_  la vuelta. En ese momento se sintió como un cobarde.

 

 

Stiles estaba en un estado de movimiento constante. Cuando no asistía a las reuniones, estaba repartiendo volantes y pancartas en la escuela. Incluso con eso, tenía dos clases de AP que necesitaba para estudiar y dar tutoría después de clases. La vida de Stiles estaba muy ocupada y solo estaba en la escuela secundaria. Stiles no podía sacar de su mente el rostro de ese chico desde que lo sorprendió mirando en el pasillo. Parecía familiar. Él debe estar en el equipo de fútbol con Scott.

 

 

Derek estaba más gruñón de lo normal y la manada había empezado a notarlo. Erica lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo antes de apartar la mirada. Isaac comenzó a mantener su distancia y el resto de la manada se sintió tan tenso como su alfa. Derek se molestó cuando su maestro lo llamo después de clase para hablar con él. Al parecer, le iba mal en física. Derek estaba seguro de que no había asistido a su último período debido a los partidos de fútbol que requerían que el equipo abandonara el campus.

Así fue como Derek se encontró en una tutoría después de la escuela. Derek aún no había visto a ese chico con el que se había estado obsesionando y tenía que ir a clases particulares. Derek tenía un ceño fruncido permanente cuando entró a la biblioteca. Había otros estudiantes ya sentados alrededor de las mesas en susurros tranquilos. Derek no sabía a dónde ir. Él no había recibido tutoría antes. Vio a una maestra y fue a preguntar. Fue el movimiento correcto, al parecer.

"Derek Hale", Derek asintió con los dedos tirando de la correa de su mochila. "Tu tutor es Stiles", el profesor señaló una mesa solitaria donde estaba sentada una figura. La persona tenía la cabeza gacha y sus dedos pasaban rápidamente por su teléfono.

Derek caminó hacia él. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con una sudadera con capucha, y él no podía decir quién era. Derek estaba molesto y gruñón.

"Hey."

La figura no miró hacia arriba. Derek gruñó y dejó caer su mochila frente a la persona que lo sobresalto por lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su teléfono. Derek podría haber jurado que su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Mier...," Stiles sintió las miradas de todos en la biblioteca, incluyendo la de la maestra, "disparar".

Stiles sacó sus audífonos, su mirada se movió de la mochila en la mesa al chico que la sostenía. Stiles parpadeó, era el tipo que vio en el pasillo y, a pesar de todo, era extremadamente atractivo.

"Hey, oh lo siento. Yo estaba en otro mundo. Soy Stiles. Supongo que hoy te estaré dando clases particulares de física. Tomé física el año pasado, así que todavía recuerdo mucho. No es mi clase más fuerte, pero fue muy divertido", Stiles divagó y Derek todavía lo estaba mirando.

Stiles se sintió incómodo. Esa mirada podría asustar a un ciervo bebé en cualquier momento. Este chico era muy serio para ser un adolescente. Tenian que ser las cejas. Eran oscuras y expresivas. Además, ¿por qué no hablaba?

"¿Quién es tu maestro", continuó Stiles, "¿Es el Sr. Greenberg o la Sra. Rodriguez? Sé que la Sra. Rodríguez puede ser muy estricta y eso, pero es una buena profesora. Su trabajo puede ser un poco agotador. Sé que cuando tomé su clase tuve que quedarme mucho después de la escuela por eso. No sé cómo Greenberg enseña en comparación con la Sra. Rodríguez ".

Stiles estaba mirando a este adolescente esperando a obtener alguna respuesta o alguna reacción. Se sentía como si estuviera hablando con una pared de ladrillo.

"¿Estás en el equipo fútbol? Creo que te he visto jugar. Mi mejor amigo también está en el equipo. Es su primer año, no es que nunca dejara de hablar de eso ".

Derek captó todo lo que estaba diciendo. Stiles. Ese es su nombre. ¿Qué demonios es Stiles? ¿Quién llamaría a su hijo así? Stiles hablaba mucho. De cerca, era más hermoso de lo que Derek podría imaginar. Sus lunares parecían constelaciones. Sus labios eran suaves, rosados y con la forma de un arco de cupido. Sus ojos eran de color marrón miel, Derek podría perderse en ellos. Su olor era tan atractivo como aquel día en el pasillo. Cómo Derek no lo había atrapado cuando caminaba hacia Stiles estaba más lejos de él.

"Estoy en el equipo fútbol".

Stiles levantó una ceja. Parecía divertido por la simple respuesta. Derek quería morderse la lengua. En serio. 'Estoy en el equipo fútbol'. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta fue esa? Derek gimió moviendo su mochila de la mesa.

"Guay. Sí, tienes el físico. Además, tienes tu casco de fútbol colgado de tu mochila ".

¿Cómo es este chico tan bueno en burlarse de Derek después de solo conocerlo un poco? Derek se sentó con un suspiro. Stiles era guapo, pero Derek quería empujarlo contra los casilleros, no de la forma más sexy.

"La Sra. Rodríguez es mi maestra. A ella no le importa si estoy en el equipo fútbol. Ella me da el mismo trabajo que otros estudiantes. ¿McCall es tu amigo? Es bastante bueno para nunca haber jugado antes".

Stiles se quedó estupefacto. Esas fueron muchas palabras de Grumpy McEyebrows. Usualmente, cuando Stiles hablaba, solo hablaba él. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo la mitad del tiempo, pero este tipo realmente escuchó y respondió a lo que estaba diciendo.

"Genial", ahora Stiles era el tonto. Derek tuvo que sonreír ante eso. Stiles se aclaró la garganta. "Veamos en qué necesitas ayuda".

Derek sacó su trabajo de clase y la tarea de ayer. Stiles le arrebató los papeles a Derek y los miró. Derek se inclinó en su mano, observando al adolescente. Stiles parecía realmente enfocado en el trabajo. Su ceño fruncido, su dedo índice empujó sus lentes más cerca de su cara. Su mano libre tamborileaba a lo largo de la mesa. Derek se relajó, disfrutando del aroma que venía de los poros de Stiles. Cuando Stiles comenzó a explicar las ecuaciones, Derek trató de entenderlo. Los números eran fáciles para Derek, pero era algo sobre física que no podía entender. La tutoría terminó rápidamente, Derek pudo hacer parte de la tarea gracias a la ayuda de Stiles.

Ambos adolescentes se levantaron para salir de la biblioteca, "Gracias. Supongo que te veré mañana ".

Derek asintió. Quería decir algo más. Tal vez pregúntele por una cita o si querría salir en algún momento pero no pudo hacerlo. Derek se dio la vuelta para caminar. Un par de pasos se dio cuenta de que Stiles caminaba en la misma dirección que él. Derek hizo una pausa.

"¿Sí?", le preguntó.

Stiles parecía avergonzado mientras se frotaba la nuca: "Supongo que vas a practicar. Yo también estaba de camino allí. Bueno no por mi, no estoy en el equipo ... solo iba a esperar a Scott".

Derek esperó y Stiles caminó a su lado. Ambos adolescentes estaban en silencio. Derek era una persona silenciosa, pero Stiles estaba pensando en algo que decir. Stiles miró su teléfono. No había recibido un mensaje de texto de nadie, por lo que guardo su teléfono.

"Entonces, ¿eres un senior?"

"Sí."

"Guay. Soy un estudiante junior, yo seré un estudiante senior el año que viene ".

"Mhmm".

Derek permanece en silencio, pero sigue escuchando mientras caminan lado a lado, "Yo estaba en camino para el segundo año. Fue algo divertido. Este año probé para lacrosse porque Scott quería unirse pero no quería jugar realmente. Afortunadamente el equipo ya estaba lleno ".

Una vez más hay silencio. Ambos caminan por las gradas. Derek puede ver al equipo ya allí junto con el entrenador.

"También juego al baloncesto".

Stiles, una vez más, estaba sorprendido por la atención que Derek le estaba prestando.

"¿Vas a jugar este año también? Quiero decir, sé que los deportes son estacionales. Como el fútbol que es en otoño y luego creo que el baloncesto está en invierno o primavera ".

"Sí. Soy armador ".

"Guay. Te pareces a eso", Derek hace una pausa para mirar a Stiles. Stiles siente que su cara se calienta, "quiero decir. Tienes la constitución atlética. Quiero decir, eres un tío atractivo. Y parece que no puedo cerrar la boca ".

El Alfa se divierte con los cumplidos que recibe del flaco humano.

"Todo está bien. No me importan los cumplidos ".

Stiles frunció el ceño, "No seas tan arrogante".

Derek se echó a reír y bajó las escaleras. Stiles caminó un poco detrás de Derek y luego se sentó en las gradas. Su corazón finalmente dejó de latir erráticamente cuando Derek se fue para unirse al equipo para practicar.

 

 

Al día siguiente, Stiles vio a Derek por la mañana cuando llegó a la escuela. Stiles le sonrió y Derek saludó. A la hora del almuerzo, Derek terminó haciendo cola junto a él. Stiles terminó enseñando a los mayores una vez más. La semana terminó igual. Stiles terminó pasando más tiempo con Derek. Stiles mentiría si dijera que no se sentía atraído por el senior. Había empezado a preguntarle a Scott sobre Derek. El dulce Scott fue muy paciente mientras escuchaba a su mejor amigo divagar sobre Derek Hale. Scott estaba preocupado por Derek. Sabía que él era un hombre lobo, y un alfa encima. Su manada era un montón de gilipollas, bueno, excepto Isaac.

La manada de Derek comenzó a notar los cambios en su Alfa. Ya no estaba frunciéndoles el ceño ni gruñendo. Sus ejercicios de la manada no eran tan duros como antes. Y Derek estaba sonriendo. Nunca lo vieron sonreír.

Erica tenía curiosidad por ver quién o qué había puesto a Derek de tan buen humor. Cuando vio a su líder de la manada hablando con un nerd de aspecto delgado después de la escuela, Erica tuvo que hacer una doble toma. Derek olía feliz. Y un poco cachondo si ella fuera honesta. No era el tipo de aroma que quería oler de su alfa. Ese día, Erica se dirigió hacia Derek después de la escuela con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos. A Derek no le gustó la mirada que le dio su beta.

"¿Qué?"

Erica caminó hacia él y apoyó la mano en su cadera. "Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

Derek frunció el ceño, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"El tipo flaco con gafas al que le haces ojitos".

Derek miró hacia el frente donde apenas podía ver a Stiles al final del pasillo hablando con alguien. Erica negó con la cabeza. Era obvio.

"Deberías invitarlo a salir", gruñó Derek en su beta. Él no quería que ella se involucrara.

Por lo general, el gruñido del alfa haría que cualquier beta se asustara, pero solo demostró el punto de Erica. Ella sonrió a sabiendas y dejó a su alfa sola para fruncir el ceño.

 

 

La tutoría continuó para Derek, lo que le permitió tener más tiempo para hablar en privado con Stiles. Adquirió dominio en física, su profesor vio una mejora, pero Derek no quería dejar de ver a Stiles después de la escuela. Stiles se sentó a su lado, apuntando a una página del libro y explicándolo. Derek se preguntó, ¿sabía Stiles acerca de los hombres lobo? El mejor amigo de Stiles era un hombre lobo. Podía decir por ese fuerte olor de otro alfa. Por lo general, Derek se sentiría amenazado por tener otro alfa en un mismo territorio, pero Scott era una amenaza como un cachorro pequeño.

Derek miró a Stiles. El humano tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro mientras trataba de resolver el problema por su cuenta. Sus gafas estaban ligeramente torcidas en su cara. Su cabello estaba desordenado, parecía que su cabello siempre estaba contra la gravedad. Derek se preguntó qué le gustaría hacer a Stiles en su tiempo libre. ¿Estaba siempre con su teléfono? ¿Juega a  videojuegos? ¿Qué libros le gustaban leer? ¿Era una persona de mañana o de noche?

Derek hizo una pausa. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Erica tenía razón. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Él estaba enamorado. La repentina realización sobresaltó al hombre lobo. ¿Era esa la razón por la que Scott le había gruñido ayer en la práctica? No, él no podría haberlo sabido.

"Realmente no me importa la historia, solo quería más", admite Stiles mientras Derek está trabajando en un problema.

Derek está escuchando mientras escribe en su cuaderno, "Me gustó".

Stiles se sorprende, "Tú. ¿Has leído al príncipe cautivo? "

Derek levanta la vista de su trabajo, "Mi hermana me lo recomendó".

Stiles se sienta en silencio absorbiendo los nuevos datos que acaba de aprender. Ambos continúan hablando y aprendiendo pequeñas cosas sobre el otro. Stiles descubre que Derek tiene dos hermanas y él es el del medio. Stiles le cuenta sobre su padre, que es el sheriff de la ciudad. Derek admite haberlo conocido. Derek menciona a sus amigos y se entera de que Jackson había acosado a Stiles. Derek señala que le dará un régimen de entrenamiento más severo a Jackson. Stiles vuelve a hablar de Scott, su mejor amigo desde siempre, y luego habla de su otra mejor amiga, Lydia, que está saliendo con Jackson. Stiles ya conoce a Isaac. Había ayudado al beta en inglés a principios de ese año. Stiles hace otra realización. Derek es un sobreprotetor. La forma en que habla de sus hermanas y su mamá. Él es tan cariñoso. Él no es nada como su duro exterior. Lo que es raro que un joven de 17 años tenga una barba completa, Stiles ni siquiera puede hacer que le crezca un poco. La tutoría había terminado, pero ambos siguen hablando fuera de la biblioteca.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre los conejitos pequeños?", Stiles comienza a bromear. Derek frunce el ceño a Stiles como siempre. Stiles no se molesta en absoluto. "No seas un lobo tan amargo".

Derek está un poco sorprendido por el pequeño comentario. No sabe si Stiles sabe de hombres lobo. Derek sabe que Scott es un hombre lobo. Él puede olerlo en él. ¿Lo sabe? Derek no sabe que Stiles sabe acerca de los hombres lobo porque él lo sabe. Sus mejores amigos son un hombre lobo y un banshee, y Kira es un kitsune.

Derek parece que va a atacar o amenazar al delgado y guapo humano. Stiles puede sentir la tensión que viene de Derek. Él pone su mano con cuidado en su hombro. Quita su mano pero agarra la mano de Derek en su lugar. Derek se queda mirando sus dedos entrelazados. Stiles lo jala para guiarlo. Derek no sabe a dónde lo lleva Stiles.

No hay casi nadie en el campus. La escuela parece vacía cuando pasan caminando hasta que están fuera de los pasillos y salen afuera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Derek pregunta mientras Stiles le suelta la mano. Ya extraña el calor de la mano de Stiles.

Stiles apunta un dedo a un rosal que ha muerto hace años. Es solo un montón de ramitas que quedaron en el suelo  y que el jardinero nunca había retirado. Stiles se acerca a ella, colocando su mochila en el suelo junto a ella. Derek solo lo mira fijamente. ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?

Los ojos de Stiles brillan. Hay un capullo verde formándose en la rama y de repente hay hojas que provienen del rosal muerto. Una rosa crece y florece y Derek se queda mirando con la boca abierta.

"Eres un emisario", dice asombrado y su corazón está latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

Stiles sonríe tímidamente de pie derecho, "En realidad no. Más como un emisario en entrenamiento".

"Así que ya sabes ... sobre ..."

Stiles asiente, "Sí, no te preocupes por eso. Fue tu decisión decirme o lo que sea. Pero parecía que estabas listo para correr, así que pensé que te ayudaría ".

Derek está tranquilo. "Qué amable de tu parte."

Stiles sonríe y recoge su mochila. Derek está de pie, sumido en sus pensamientos. Stiles espera algún tipo de reacción, pero Derek todavía está tranquilo.

"¿Vas a ir al baile con alguien?", Derek finalmente pregunta y Stiles no esperaba eso como reacción.

"Ah, no", Stiles se vuelve hacia el hombre lobo.

"Bueno, ahora lo tienes."

Stiles parpadea, "Tu idiota presumido".

Derek sonríe y agarra la mano de Stiles. Stiles atrae a Derek hacia él y le planta un beso en los labios.

"¿Demasiado rapido?"

"No", Derek sacude la cabeza y besa al flaco humano.


End file.
